The Disappearance of Anezaki Mamori
by lollipop1141
Summary: The manager of the Deimon Devilbats has been kidnapped and of course, all hell breaks loose in the form of Hiruma Yoichi, the commander from hell! Watch out! He's out for blood! A HiruMamo fanfic with some violence and A LOT of cusses.
1. Chapter 1

**My second ES21 fanfic and of course, it's a Hirumamo series! I hope you'll like it!**

**Hiruma: Oi, you forgot the fucking disclaimer! *points gun***

**Mamori: Hiruma-kun! Don't point your gun at her!**

**Hiruma: I can do whatever I want, fucking manager! Ya-ha!**

***begin to fight***

**Me: *ducks* I don't own Eyeshield 21! *dashes out of stage***

* * *

_Bang, bang, bang._

The bullets from a machine gun could be heard throughout the neighborhood as the Deimon Devilbats continued on with their Spartan training with the devil. A match was coming up in two days with a small school named Orenji High. Hiruma Yoichi hoisted his ammunition and began firing at a runnerback and catcher, shouting along the way. "Speed up you fucking shorties!"

The manager of the team, Anezaki Mamori, sighed as she called out to the team captain. "Hiruma-kun, you're going to hurt them!"

Hiruma turned his head 180◦, grinned and began firing out more shots. He knew that'd irritated her and it did the trick. She stomped up from the bench, and with a mop in hand that came out of nowhere, she deflected his bullets. He clicked his tongue. "Get out of the way, damn manager. You're interrupting to practice."

"Not until you stop bullying Monta-kun and Sena." Mamori demanded. They glared at each other before he clicked his tongue and walked past her. "Whatever, damn manger."

Mamori pulled a face and smiled. She knew that that was his way of apologizing, although it didn't look like it. He was a mysterious person.

Turning away, she headed for the football team clubhouse. As she shut the door behind her, she noticed a slight change in the room. Erase that. A HUGE change in the room. Muddy footprints on the ten sparkling floor, magazines scattered everywhere, and a sickly smell of oranges. She looked around in shock. "What happened here?!"

Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed from behind her. She turned around and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hiruma jumped at the unsuspecting shriek, causing his missile to misfire. He looked at the direction of the clubroom in confusion and irritation. "What the fuck? Oi shrimp, go find out what that fucking manager's deal is."

Sena, being worried at the wellbeing of Mamori, quickly sped off to the club room. He came dashing back to the field, his eyes wide in fear with a note in his hand. What came out of his lips marked the starting of a full out *cough* war *cough* search.

"**Mamori-nee has been kidnapped!"**

Hiruma marched up to Sena and snatched the note. He looked over it, and with a curse, he crumpled up the paper, shot it to pieces, and marched towards the clubhouse. He was seething with anger. Even Musashi drew away from him.

"That's the angriest I've seen of Hiruma for a long time." Kurita said in a small voice. Yukimitsu nodded.

"Well it's understandable, since a manager is very important to a team, especially Anezaki-san."

"Well, that would be partly the case for Hiruma." Musashi said seriously, yet with a mysterious tone in his voice. They all looked at him with a confused expression. They asked him what he meant, but he didn't say anything.

"By the way, Sena, what did the letter say?" Monta asked Sena.

"Eto, **'If you lose the next game with Orenji High, we will give you back your manager. If not, think of it as case closed. – O.H.'**, that's what it said."

The members of the football team face-palmed at the letter. "You can already guess who kidnapped the manager. How can they be such idiots?"

"We should go bring back Mamori-nee!" Sena declared. All the members of the football club nodded in agreement and were about to go to the clubroom when Musashi spoke.

"Don't." He said. "What we need to do right now is to focus our strength into beating Orenji High. Even though they're small, they're tough. Leave it to Hiruma."

What Musashi didn't tell them was that Orenji High was also known for having one of the most violent students. And apparently, that person was the captain of Orenji Fortress American Football Team.

Also, he was the sworn enemy of Hiruma.

Hiruma kept swearing as he grabbed his bag of ammunition, his black threat notebook, and with his phone, he called one of his slaves. "Oi, give me a bike ride to Orenji High."

=.=

"Orenji. Fucking. High. Been a long time." Hiruma muttered as looked up to the school. He noticed a guy in an orange football jersey standing in the front steps of the school, holding a tied and gagged girl around the waist. Hiruma narrowed his eyes. "Kage."

"Sup, Yoichi." Kage smirked as he played with Mamori's hair. She drew away and glared at Kage. Hiruma approached him, hands in his pockets, popping his gum.

"Give back my fucking manager." Hiruma said coldly. A shiver ran through Mamori's spine. Kage shook his head.

"Too bad, Yoichi. You'll just have to lose the match between us to get her back." And with that, he dragged his tongue along Mamori's neck. She flinched. Hiruma clenched his fist. He reached for his guns, but Mamori's small gesture of her hands stopped him.

Hiruma looked between Kage and Mamori, calculating, deciding which route was the best. Finally, he said, "Whatever, fucking manager."

And with that, he whipped out his guns and started shooting towards Kage's direction. But he was attacked at the back by a large linebacker and his world turned dark. But not before he heard Mamori screaming out his name.

=.=

_Hiruma-kun. Hiruma-kun. Hiruma-kun!_

Hiruma opened his eyes and swore as he rubbed the lump on his head. Mamori was beside him, a worried expression on her face. She let out a relieved sigh. "Hiruma-kun."

"Fucking manager, getting yourself kidnapped. What kind of idiot are you?" He said to her. He looked around. They were in a sort-of dungeon like place, but much nicer. "Aw shit, they took my black notebook."

"Well I'm sorry for getting kidnapped! But it was not my fault! I was caught off guard." She snapped back. "And you! Why'd you ignore my message?!"

"Cause your suggestion wouldn't solve anything." Hiruma said plainly as he approached the door. But apparently, it had the latest technology.

"It's a retractable doorknob and it can only be opened with a keycard." Mamori told him. "By the way, what's your relationship with that Kage guy? It can't only be because of American football."

"It's none of your business." Hiruma said to her. She blew her cheeks.

"Of course it's my business! If we want to get out of here, I have to know who that guy is! And it's partly your fault since you were connected to him somehow that it led to this!" She said. "He licked my neck for goodness sake!"

What Hiruma said next shocked her.

"He's my brother."

* * *

**Yaay! First chapter done! I hope you liked it! Please review! I'd really appreciate it! See you again in the next chapter!**

***crowd claps, Hiruma shoots, runs out of stage***


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, well, I'm back! Sorry for being away for quite a long time! A lot has happened (especially with school) so I was kinda busy. I might not be that active yet, but I'll start updating more often. **

**ANYWAY, I leave ya'll off to your reading! I give you, Hiruma and Mamori!**

***hears a 'Ya-Ha!'***

**I don't own ES21!**

***dashes out of stage***

* * *

"We met 5 years ago. Even before I met Musashi and Kurita. He was a shrimp and a fucking wimp, but he was a good kid." Hiruma began to say. Mamori scooted a bit closer to him and listened attentively, a bit surprised that Hiruma complimented someone for once. That guy must be someone special (although he was still a jerk in her eyes). "Became friends, swore to be brothers over a cup of sake."

Mamori reeled back. "Sake?! Aren't you under-aged?!"

"Just listen to me, fucking manager, if you wanna get to the bottom of this." Hiruma snapped back at her. He was slightly more irritated without his weapons, gum, and threat book. "Anyway, one day, a transfer student came to our class. Some girl, she was a pig" - "That's not nice!" Mamori protested – "and Hugo fell for her.

"Turns out, things weren't peachy perfect. She was a fucking smartass, all high and mighty, like she owned the damn school. Kage became her personal lap dog. Obviously, everyone was her slave except me.

"I and that stupid 'queen' had a falling out over a shitty ball game and a few days later, she left school. From the sources that I got," Mamori could imagine his 'sources' and how he got them. "She had to move. Apparently, Kage fucking blamed me for everything. He's a peaceful idiot like that fucking fatass, but when it comes to that woman, he's a cold-blooded devil."

Hiruma shrugged. "Over a fucking girl that I didn't give a damn about, he hated my guts since then."

"…that's it?" Mamori asked. The quarterback glared at her.

"What do you expect, fucking manager? Some melodrama? Nakama fucking speeches?" Hiruma barked out a laugh. "I don't give an ass hat about him."

Mamori frowned, but then a smile graced her lips. "But you came and saved me."

"What's your point? You're the manager. You're needed in the upcoming match." Hiruma said matter-of-factly. "You think this is some kind of soap opera? Don't think I'm gonna cut you some slack once we get back."

Mamori sighed. Doesn't this guy have a shred of kindness in him? He probably sees everyone as a tool to be used to his advantage. She said, "But that can't be the end. Something bigger must've had happened."

Suddenly, there was a beep and the door opened, revealing the Orenji High wide receiver. "That's right." Kage said. "Something bigger did happen."

Kage grabbed Mamori and clasped his hand around her arm. Mamori struggled, but his grip was strong. She cried out for Hiruma, who rushed at Kage with rage, only to be suppressed by the line backers of Orenji's football team.

"You took everything from me." Kage said coldly to Hiruma. "Now this time, I'll take everything from you. Starting with the girl."

And with a creepy smile, he walked away, Mamori in tow. Mamori pulled and kicked at him, but Kage was unfazed. She looked back at Hiruma, desperation in her eyes as her tears threatened to fall.

"Hiruma-kun!" She cried out.

Hiruma snarled at Kage's retreating back. "You fucking asshole! You dare lay one fucking finger on my manager and you'll get it!"

"Hiruma-kun!"

And then a name that no one ever heard or will ever hear again came out from his mouth.

"Mamori!"

Hiruma violently thrashed about, but the line backers were too strong for him. He kept cursing and swearing, but they held him back. One of them punched Hiruma in the face and they went out and slammed the door.

The Devilbat's captain shook the dizziness from his head and pounded on the door, calling out his manager's name again and again. But to no avail, he couldn't hear her cries anymore. He pounded one last time on the door, white hot searing rage building up inside him.

"DAMMIT!"

=.=

5 minutes had passed and Hiruma was now pacing back and forth in his cell, having finally calmed down and thinking things through. A few minutes later, a plan finally formed in his mind.

He knocked on the door and the slit on the door opened, revealing a face from outside. "What do you want?"

From the tone of his voice and complexion, Hiruma could recall a certain incident that was written in his black book. He grinned menacingly. "Yuka Giruyo, 17 years old, 165 cm tall, born on January 23, likes to pick his boogers in public and flick it off to old people. I wonder what would happen if I tell it to a girl, say, Kirimi Shouka?"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Spare my life! Don't do it, please!" Yuka pleaded, knowing about the rumors of Hiruma and finally realizing that they were all true. "Look, I'll bring you out of the room. See? It's open now."

Hiruma strode out, asked for directions, and kicked the guy in the groin. He stole the card and snatching the nearest weapon substitute (a baseball bat) he headed to the direction of Orenji High's football club. "Fucking wimps."

=.=

Hiruma slammed the door open of the football club, only to see scattered tags and hangers. And his damn manager's clothes on the floor.

Shit.

He spotted his bag of weapons and threat notebook on one end of the room and grabbed for them, realization already forming in his mind. "That fucking asshole." He growled as he searched for students in the school.

Having questioned (more like interrogated) Kage's whereabouts, he found out that he was on his way to the airport. With his manager in tow. With a snarl, he snapped his phone open and called for his personal slave.

=.=

Mamori sat in the limo, tugging the skirt of the velvet dress she was forced to wear. It was bare sleeved with a v-neck so low, it made her embarrassed. She had never worn dresses this close-fitting before. The air condition of the car made her shiver. She looked at the man beside her, who was nervously looking back behind to limousine.

"Ano," Mamori said to Kage. "Where are we going?"

Kage snapped at her, "Shut up! It's none of your business. If you don't quiet down, I'll have to force you to be quiet."

Mamori closed her mouth and glared at him. He might be scary, and he might've molested her, but he was no Hiruma Yoichi. Hiruma was a thousand times more intimidating than him. She looked out the window and sighed.

_Hiruma-kun, come quickly. Please._

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Look forward to the next chapter 'cause it's going to be interesting (in a Hiruma-Yoichi style). Well, see ya'll next time!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
